


Mothering Sunday

by cambangst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Fluff, Gen, Mother's Day, Mothering Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cambangst/pseuds/cambangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever." -- Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone, ch. 17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothering Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Mother's Day 2016.
> 
> As always, that which you recognize from the books belongs to JK Rowling.

A gentle breeze scattered a smattering of fall leaves under the scant light of the waning moon. Spring had come early to the village of Godric's Hollow, freeing all manner of loose debris from the layer of snow and ice built up over the cold winter months. The leaves swirled and danced in the cool night air, tumbling over the dry, brown grass. They eventually came to rest against a white marble headstone, joining a growing pile.  
  
  
As the church bell tolled midnight, a lone figure entered the graveyard. A long, black cloak covered the young man's clothes and the hood concealed his face. He moved quickly and deliberately toward the white marble stone, peering up and down the rows of somber monuments. Satisfied that he was alone, he lowered himself to his knees in front of the white marble marker. With a sweep of the thin piece of holly he carried in his hand, the debris surrounding it was swept away.  
  
  
"Hi, mum." The young man's voice was slightly shaky, thick with emotion. "I know it's been a long time. I always mean to visit more often, but... well, you know how things happen."  
  
  
He sat back and wrapped his arms around his knees, rocking back and forth slightly. “I wanted to tell you...” He paused, seeming to struggle for words. “Well, I’m sure you know already, but...” After another moment of indecision, he blurted out, “You’re a grandmother, mum.” Tears spilled down his cheeks and he quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand. “James Sirius Potter. I’m sure they’ll both be well chuffed.” A small, nervous smile played across the young man’s lips. “He’s... perfect. He has Ginny’s eyes, but he has Dad’s hair. He’s just... he’s amazing.”  
  
  
Taking a deep breath to compose himself, the young man went on. “I know you’d love him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are over the moon. He was their first grandson. We beat George and Angelina by three weeks. I think Ginny went into labor early just so she would be first.” The smile on his face grew deeper, more content. “She’s a brilliant mum, Ginny. Took to it right away. You’d be so proud of her.”  
  
  
The smile gradually faded, subsumed in another wave of emotion. For a long moment, the young man stared longingly at the names carved in the marble stone. “I think I miss you more now than ever,” he said quietly. “I’ve always missed you and wanted to have you back, but it isn’t just for me now, you know? I wish you could be here with James. I wish you could hold him and play with him the way Mr. and Mrs. Weasley do. They say they’ll love him enough for all four of you and I know they will but...” He sighed and let his chin drop to the top of his knees. “I guess there’s no point getting worked up over it.”  
  
  
He slowly pulled himself to his feet. After a moment of searching the ground, he found a tatty old pine cone and waved his wand over it. It turned into a white lily, which he laid on the ground in front of the marble tombstone. “Sorry to go transfiguring rubbish, but conjuring just isn’t my cup of tea. Anyway, I have to get home. I slipped out while Ginny was feeding James. He’ll be done any time now. Happy Mothering Sunday, Mum. Keep an eye on Sirius and Dad. Tell Remus that Teddy is doing brilliantly in primary school.” He stared at the white flower for a moment longer. “I love you.” Pulling the cloak tightly around him, he slipped away into the night.  
  
  
After the young man was gone, another cloaked figure emerged from the darkness. Short and slender, the young woman crouched down in front of the same marble stone. Her fiery, red hair spilled out around the hem of her hood.  
  
  
“Hi, Mrs. Potter. Happy Mothering Sunday.” She waved her own wand over the lily that lay in front of the grave and it was suddenly joined by a bouquet of multi-colored blossoms.  
  
  
“I heard Harry tell you about James. I know you’d love him. He looks just like Harry.” An indulgent smile settled onto her face. “Tell Sirius he’s welcome for me letting Harry pick out James’s middle name. It’s _definitely_ not happening again. He told me he was thinking of naming the boy after Snape! Can you believe it?”  
  
  
The redhead’s expression turned more serious. “Anyway, on to what I’m sure you really want to know. Harry’s doing better. Much better, actually, since James was born. I don’t think he’s had a single nightmare. He still gets down sometimes, especially when something reminds him of Remus or Tonks or...” There was a slight pause as her next words seemed to catch in her throat for a moment. “... or Fred. But James... James seems to ground him somehow. It’s like when he’s holding James, everything is right for him. To be honest, I hated being pregnant, but I know I’m going to do it again. Soon.”  
  
  
She reached out with her thumb and wiped a spot of dirt away from the smooth, marble surface. “I really get it now, since James was born. I love Harry and I always wanted him to be happy, but it’s different with James. I know what it’s like to be willing to do _anything_ for another person.” Her voice grew quiet and somber. “I understand why you wouldn’t get out of the way for Voldemort. I wouldn’t let anyone get to James, either. I know how much you loved Harry. And I’m going to take care of him for you. I’m going to try to make him as happy as you always wanted him to be. I promise.”  
  
  
The young woman rose to her feet and pulled her cloak more tightly around herself. “I guess I’d better head back. Harry thinks I’m feeding James. He actually started sleeping through the night a couple of weeks ago.” A hint of sadness crossed her face. “I wonder when Harry started to sleep through the night? I guess I’ll never know.”  
  
  
Taking a couple of steps back, she whispered, “I’ll see you again soon, Mrs. Potter. Thank you, for everything.” Then she turned and slipped away into the night. Soon, the soft rush of the breeze was the only sound that remained.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there! I wrote this prior to Mother's Day 2015, but this seemed like a good time to post it to AO3.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
